


December 14th

by sadwolf



Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [14]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwolf/pseuds/sadwolf
Summary: Catra is sick and Adora makes her feel a little better.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036002
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	December 14th

**Author's Note:**

> posting this because i feel very sick today and also felt sick when i wrote this haha so it is a mood

Catra was curled under a blanket on the couch, feeling terrible. She wanted to sleep but even that seemed impossible at the moment so she just lied down, staring at the back of the couch with bleary eyes.

She suddenly smelled a hint of something delicious, tantalizing on the edge of her senses. Another whiff, and she was filled with warmth.

“I made you some soup. I thought it might help, but if you are too sick you can have it later,” Adora said as she brought in a bowl of tomato soup.

Catra felt so loved and in love.


End file.
